Annie James
Annie James is one of the main protagonists from the 1998 film, The Parent Trap (the other being her sister, Hallie Parker). She was portrayed by Lindsay Lohan. Appearances and Personality Appearance Annie James is a red haired female of average height. She originally had long red hair usually kept tied up until Hallie cut it short so the two could switch places. She also gains pierced earrings which Hallie pierced because it would look strange if Annie, posing as Annie, would come back without pierced earrings. As Annie, she dressed in a more formal attire than her twin sister. Many of her outfits also consisted of skirts and were generally white. She also speaks with a British accent. Personality Annie and Hallie are very similar in personality. The two are both mischievous and intelligent, devising many schemes to torture Meredith durin their camping trip. The two also share similar interests, such as their love for poker and oreos with peanut butter. However, Annie still has distinct differences from her twin. Annie James is more proper and mature than her twin sister. She is patient and seems to be bilingual or multilingual, as she spoke French when she was angered at her father's decision to marry Meredith. She is a very polite, anxious person and tends to worry more than her sister. She is also more serious and can be very intelligent and shrewd, as shown when she understood Meredith's true intentions for marrying her father, which were for his money rather than him as a person. ''The Parent Trap'' In the film, Annie James was one of the twin daughters of Nick Parker and Elizabeth James along with her twin sister Hallie Parker and was born on October 11 in the United States. However shortly after the twins were born Nick and Elizabeth divorced and Annie went with her mother Elizabeth to London while Hallie stayed behind and lived with her father Nick in California. Since she was a baby at the time, Annie didn't know anything about her father or her twin sister Hallie. Annie grew up with her mom and her grandfather Charles James in London where her Mom worked as a wedding gown designer. In the Summer of 1998 Annie's Mom sent her to Camp Walden for girls where Hallie was sent too by her father. The two do not meet until fencing class, when Annie challenges Hallie to a duel. Annie did not recognize Hallie at first because of the fencing mask she wore. Hallie agrees to the duel, but loses to Annie, who accidentally pushed Hallie into a water holder. Hallie then retaliates by pulling Annie into the water when Annie tried to apologize and pull her out of it. The two then subsequently waged a war by pulling a number of tricks on each other until the camp counselors (Marva and her daughter, Marva Jr.) were pulled into their pranks. Marva and Marva Jr. then decide to send Annie and Hallie to the Isolation Cabin for the rest of the summer in order to work out their differences. While in the cabin, the two learn that they have many things in common and soon find out they are twins when they learn that they share the same birthdays and are the same age and find that their torn halves of their estranged parent whom they never met are the same picture. The two then decide to switch places to better understand their estranged parent and how they met and why they broke up. As Hallie, Annie bonds with her father, she also learns of her father's new girlfriend Meredith from Hallie's nanny Chessy that they have been dating for the eight weeks "Hallie" had been away at summer camp, while hinting at Meredith's true intention for wanting Hallie's father. After being with Meredith for a while, Annie learns that Meredith is only after Nick's money and tells Hallie she cannot stop her and is no longer the only girl in Nick's life. Annie tries to warn Hallie but fails. She eventually gets through to Hallie after faxing her an S.O.S. Meanwhile, Chessy notices sudden changes in "Hallie's" personality. Category:Kids Category:Live-Action Kids Category:Females Category:Live-Action Females Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Swordsmen Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Living characters